


The Things that No One Talks About

by bells_marie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bells_marie/pseuds/bells_marie
Summary: We know about what happens on the show, but we don't really know about what happens off the show. This is a collection of stories or specifically my attempt at providing more background for characters from the show.





	1. What brings you to our exclusive binge night you hipster wannabe?

“Have you seen Hope anywhere?” Landon asked a random vampire he saw lounging outside the school library. The vampire shook his head but the girl next to him looked pensive.

The girl turned to her vampire companion with a questioning look “Don’t they have something planned on Sunday’s?”

The vampire shrugged his shoulders “I’ve only been here for a month so I wouldn’t know.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure I heard one of the witches in my class complaining about how they have the movie room checked out every Sunday, so my guess is that she’s there”

“Right…the movie room cool…totally now where that is” Landon tried to sound confident, but the girl did not seem convinced.

“The movie room, you know, the large room in the same hall as the cafeteria. The room where people watch movies.”

“Right, okay. Thanks for the help guys” Landon said while flashing the pair a thumbs up and walking backwards. He stumbled into a wall and then speed walked down the hall.

Overall, not his best moment.

Landon walked quickly through the halls on his way to the movie room. He thought about what the girl said and scrunched his face in confusion. Why would Hope be in the movie room? And the girl had said they, who was they?

From what Landon could tell, and from what Hope had told him, the tribrid didn’t have any other friends. So, who could she be watching movies with on a Sunday night? Nothing made sense, and Landon hated when things didn’t make sense.

He walked past the entrance to the cafeteria and stopped in front the door to a room he had never been in. On the left side of the door hung a plaque that was engraved with the Salvatore School logo. Below the logo were two words, ‘Movie Room’.

“Well that’s obvious,” he muttered quietly.

Underneath the plaque was a paper with the monthly schedule for the movie room. Landon had missed Monday’s Marvel Movie Night, Wednesday’s Witch Night, and Friday’s Fantasy Night. He swiped his finger across the paper as he read the different events and stopped at Sunday.

SALTZMAN SUNDAY’S was written in bold and underlined for emphasis. All of the days on the calendar had time frames, except for Sunday.

Landon was confused. What was Saltzman Sunday’s and why was that girl so sure that Hope would be in the movie room?

Landon knew one thing for sure, he wasn’t going to get answers by just standing in the hall. He hesitated before extending his hand and turning the door knob.

* * *

 

It took a minute for Landon’s eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. He blinked a few times before scanning his eyes around.

He really could not believe what he was seeing.

The room was illuminated by a large television and there were bean bags and couches spread throughout. What was most fascinating to Landon at the moment were they people on said bean bags and couches.

The Salzman twins were sitting on bean bags on either side of a couch that was directly in line with the TV. The couch that Penelope Park and Hope were currently sitting in.

“What is going on” Landon whispered, or thought he whispered as four sets of eyes were suddenly focused on him. “Oh, hey guys…what brings you here?” he trailed off lamely.

Lizzie scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I think the better question here is what brings you to our exclusive binge night you hipster wannabe?”

Lizzie looked annoyed and a quick glance at Penelope Park revealed an almost identical expression of annoyance. Josie looked at him curiously and when his eyes finally landed on Hope, all he could see was confusion. What was he doing here?

Oh yeah.

“Oh yeah. I, um, was looking for Hope earlier and this girl told me that she might be here for…movie night.” He trailed off and tried not to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

“Well as you can see Hope is a little busy now, so if you wouldn’t mind scurrying back to the island of misfit toys and let us watch our show in peace.” Lizzie gestured aimlessly at the large TV that was playing something that Landon just now started paying attention to.

He focused on the words and the people on screen and…wait.

“Are you guys watching a show in Spanish?”

“We are trying to, but this really annoying kid just won’t let us.” Penelope spoke for the first time.  
“But…it’s in Spanish”

“Stating the obvious once again, you deserve some kind of award.” Lizzie looked absolutely exasperated at this point.

“How do you understand it though?” Landon asked dumbly.

Lizzie opened her mouth to speak, no doubt with another snappy remark, before Hope cut her off. “We speak Spanish Landon.” She said gently.

“We learned when we were around ten” Josie piped in helpfully.

“Well the twins were ten, I was 12 and Penelope was 11.”

He stared at them incredulously. Penelope seemed to have lost interest in the conversation and Lizzie was busy looking for the remote so she could pause the show.

“So, you guys just speak Spanish, that’s cool. Are all witches bilingual or is it just you guys?”

Penelope seemed interested in the conversation again, if her sudden gaze and piercing green eyes were anything to go by. “Oh honey, who said we were bilingual?”

Landon rubbed at his neck awkwardly, “uh, I’m pretty sure Hope did just now.” He gestured at Hope.

“Hope said we speak Spanish, she never said we were bilingual.” Lizzie said as if stating the obvious.

Landon didn’t even try to hide the confusion on his face. “Isn’t that like the definition of bilingual?”

Hope interjected again before Lizzie could speak “We don’t just speak Spanish, we speak other languages as well.”

“I speak Indonesian and German, because of my parents.” Penelope had shifted positions so that her head was resting on Hope’s lap and her legs were thrown haphazardly over the arm of the couch. Hope didn’t seem surprised by Penelope’s sudden shift in position, but Landon sure was.

This day was getting weirder and weirder.

“I speak French because I grew up in New Orleans and-“

“Josie and I speak French too because of how often our mom dragged us to New Orleans.” Lizzie interjected, no doubt annoyed by Hope’s constant interruptions.

“Also, all witches are required to take Intro to Latin classes,” Josie spoke up. “Although most people don’t advance from Intro to Latin…actually we are the only ones at the school to speak Latin relatively fluently.” She shrugged her shoulders and settled more comfortably in her chair.

“Josie also learned how to speak German so that her and Penelope could have a secret language when they were younger.” Lizzie rolled her eyes as Josie blushed.

Penelope looked proud.

“So, German, Indonesian, French, Spanish and Latin?”

The girls nodded.

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you guys are binge watching tv shows together. Don’t you guys hate each other?”

The witches visibly flinched and seemed even more closed off than before. Landon immediately regretted his words as the silence dragged on.

Hope was the first to break. “Our…history is complicated, but now isn’t the time to delve into all of that, you said you had something to tell me?”

Landon couldn’t comprehend what was going on, much less remember what he wanted to say to Hope. “Yeah, um, but it can wait till tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

He glanced at the other people in the room, “Yeah, you have fun with…all this.” He waved his hand around the room.

“Okay, I’ll find you for breakfast tomorrow?”

He nodded and then turned around, completely intent on getting out of this room as soon as possible.

When he was safely outside, he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He thought back to the events that had just transpired and came to three conclusions.

1\. Witches were super weird  
2\. This school made absolutely no sense

And number three. The most important conclusion of all.

3\. He had so much more to learn about Hope Mikaelson


	2. “You do know that Josie’s a pyromaniac, right?”

Landon had no idea what he was doing.

Something inside of him was telling him that he needed to go to the library now.

It was like his life depended on it.

So, he made his way to library. Dodging people left and right. It wasn’t very hard for Landon to act inconspicuous, he had practice doing it throughout the years. Less likely to get picked on if nobody notices you’re there in the first place.

He heard footsteps and quickly hid himself in the shadows. His heart was beating rapidly, and his palms were sweaty. 

He should really be packing his things right now. 

Someone turned the corner and suddenly Landon wasn’t alone anymore. He couldn’t really make out who it was, but when the person spoke there was no doubt in his mind about who it could be.

Dr. Saltzman.

He was talking to someone on the phone in a hushed voice. Landon strained to listen.

“I don’t know how she got her hands on another fire spell Caroline.” Dr. Saltzman sounded tired. “We removed all the fire spells from the library, so I have no clue where she got it from.”

Landon felt kind of bad for Dr. Saltzman, even though he was the person kicking him out of school.

Dr. Saltzman was quiet as he waited for the other person to respond. “We don’t know for sure it was her, but who else would set a witch on fire? Besides, it wasn’t just any witch, it was Penelope Park, and you know that no one else would risk getting on her bad side.”

Landon was shocked. Someone set a witch on fire? Was that something that happened regularly here? 

Dr. Saltzman went quiet again. He pinched his nose and sighed at whatever the person on the other end of the phone was saying.

“Yes Caroline, I’ll try to keep a closer eye on them.” 

Landon panicked as Dr. Saltzman started walking again. He was headed straight for him. There was no way that Dr. Saltzman wouldn’t see him.

Landon tensed his body and waited for the inevitable. 

But the inevitable never came. Before Landon could be found out, Dr. Saltzman turned and disappeared through a door that he hadn’t noticed when he ducked into his hiding place.   

Landon breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe. No witches were going to set him on fire.

Now where was that knife?

* * *

 “So, I heard that a witch set another witch on fire.”

Landon was in the woods, sitting on a wet log, in front of a pathetic fire. It was day one of living on the run and the reality of the situation had yet to settle in both Landon and Rafael’s minds.

They had just escaped a real-life freaking dragon that wanted the knife that Landon had stolen from a library inside a school for the supernatural. Now he was trying to make small talk about witches and fire spells.

His life was really weird now.

Rafael looked confused, “How did you hear about that? It happened like literally the night before you left.”

“Oh, I overheard Dr. Saltzman talking about it on the phone with someone.”

Rafael still looked confused, but he shook his head and grimaced at Landon.

“Yeah well one of the girls from the pack told me that someone set this witch on fire and burned her hair off.”

“All of her hair?”

“What?”

“Did all of her hair burn off?”

Rafael shook his head, “Dude, it doesn’t matter if all her hair burned off. I tell you that a witch set another witch on fire and all you care about it is if all her hair burned off?”

Landon shrugged his shoulders and looked down. He thought it was a valid question. He touched the hair on his head and internally winced at the idea of someone burning his hair off.

Maybe it was a good thing that he left that school.

“Do you know who did the spell or whatever?" 

Rafael sighed and shook his head, “No one except the girl who was set on fire knows who did it, but she isn’t saying anything.”

 “Penelope Park”

“What”

“Penelope Park, that’s who was set on fire right?” Rafael nodded his head. “Dr. Saltzman mentioned the name when he was on the phone.”

“You really shouldn’t be eavesdropping on people dude.”

“It was a one-time thing I swear!” Landon waved his arms around helplessly.

“Whatever man.”

We sat in silence until Rafael spoke again. 

“You know what’s super weird about this whole thing?” 

“Isn’t the fact that a witch was set on fire the super weird thing?”

Rafael ignored Landon’s comment. “The super weird thing is that you would think this girl, Penelope, would be super scared or upset that she’d been set on fire, right?” 

“I know I would be at least a little scared if someone set me on fire.”

“Well she wasn’t.”

“Wasn’t what?”

“Wasn’t scared man.”

“Well what was she?”

“She looked... almost…proud.”

* * *

 “You do know that Josie’s a pyromaniac, right?”

Hope was staring at Landon with wide eyes and a look of concern. They had just finished classes for the day and were making their way to the library to work on homework.

The couple had been walking in comfortable silence until Landon had decided to bring up Josie. Hope had told him the day before about how Josie had burned half her room in a fire spell gone awry when she was fourteen. She wouldn’t tell him why Josie had set the fire in the first place, just that it had been accident that Hope had forgiven her for.

That didn’t stop Landon from asking though.

He decided to bite the bullet and ask again, hoping that his girlfriend would finally give him a straight answer.

He wasn’t expecting her response.

“Josie’s a…pyromaniac?”

Hope nodded her head yes. “Josie’s always been more…well-versed in fire spells than most people.”

“But a pyromaniac?” Landon couldn’t believe it. How could someone so quiet be so…destructive?

“Oh yeah, she’s really sneaky about it though. No one has really ever seen her do a fire spell, but we all know. Nobody is as good at fire spells as Josie Saltzman.” His girlfriend’s tone of voice shifted toward the end of the sentence, she sounded almost proud? No that couldn’t be right.

“If nobody’s ever seen her do a fire spell, how can you be so sure she’s a pyromaniac?” Landon asked. He was confused, a feeling that he felt more often the longer he was a student at Salvatore Boarding School. 

Hope stopped walking and turned her body to face him fully. She lowered her voice to a whisper, “I’ve seen her fire spells in action.”

“When?”

Hope stepped back from him and shook her head. “I can’t tell you that, just know that you probably don’t want to be on Josie’s bad side. I mean everyone knows she’s the nice twin, but that doesn’t mean she won’t set you on fire if she has to.” She shrugged her shoulders and started walking to the library again. 

Landon shook the thoughts from his head before jogging after his girlfriend.

She was just pulling his leg. Right?

* * *

Landon had just entered the library and was looking for a place to sit and wait for Hope to get out of class. Most of the tables and chair were taken, but he could see two sofa chairs in the back that were unoccupied.

He made his way towards the chairs and attempted to set his stuff down when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t sit there if I were you mop top.”

Lizzie Saltzman. How could someone so blonde be so evil?

 “And why can’t I sit here?”

Landon was exhausted and in no mood to deal with any of this. He had been worrying intensely about Hope these past couple days. She seemed different, on edge and ready to breakdown any second.

Nothing was the same after he had come back from the dead.

“Are you even listening to me?” Landon winced as he felt a finger flick him on the back of his head.

Lizzie was looking at him incredulously. He must have been lost in thought. Maybe he could convince her that he had been listening the whole time.

“I’m sorry what?” Way to go Landon.

She looked even more annoyed than before. “I said that these chairs are reserved for me and Josie.”

“You can reserve seats in the library?”

She looked at him like he was stupid. Come to think of it, that’s how Lizzie always looked at him.

“Clearly you have no idea how this school works, you incompetent bowl of spaghetti noodles.” She paused. “There is an order to everything. Rules that are spoken aloud, and rules that are just known. One of those rules being that these chairs belong to me and Josie.”

“Is that a spoken rule or is that a known rule?” Landon was confused.

The young witch looked absolutely furious at this point. “It’s a rule with consequences. One of those consequences being that if you so much as look at these seats again I will have Josie set you on fire, and then we will really see if you can come back to life."

Landon tensed and immediately reached for his things. Lizzie seemed pleased and began arranging her stuff nicely.

Landon had one more question though.

“So, the stuff about your sister is true?”

Lizzie looked confused. “What stuff?”

“You know,” he lowered his voice to a whisper “the stuff about her being a pyromaniac.”

Landon thought Lizzie would look angry or maybe even scandalized, but instead she looked, pleased? 

“Oh yeah Josie loves her fire spells. She totally burned the mummy we saw on spring break to ash. And she also set her evil ex on fire. Guess even Satan can get burned.” She shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her chair.

Wait.

“Her evil ex? Penelope Park? Josie’s the one who set Penelope Park on fire?” His voice rose with each word.

“Quiet down! Nobody else knows!” She looked around frantically.

“So, you’re twin sister set someone on fire.” He really couldn’t believe it.

“Do I really have to repeat myself?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Um…no.”

“Good, now leave.”

“She really wouldn’t set me on fire, would she?”

“Do you really want to find out?”

No, Landon really didn’t. He picked up his stuff and scurried out of the library. Hope could find him later.

He thought of many things as he made his way to the room he shared with Rafael. 

So, Penelope Park was set on fire by her ex-girlfriend.

The ex-girlfriend that set her on fire was Josie Saltzman.

Josie Saltzman was known for her fire spells.

He should probably get over the whole her voting him out of school thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the timeline a bit clearer for anyone who was confused last chapter. If it's still confusing please let me know in the comments! I am always up for constructive criticism.
> 
> The timeline here is:
> 
> Alaric's phone call (takes place after Landon gets compelled to leave, but before he steals the knife and officially leaves)
> 
> Rafael and Landon in the woods (takes place after the business with the dragon)
> 
> Conversation with Hope (takes place after everyone comes back from spring break, but before Miss Mystic Falls)
> 
> Confrontation with Lizzie (again takes place after Landon dies, but before Miss Mystic Falls)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
